


Antics At The Embassy

by marieelizabeth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diplomatic Immunity Quest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieelizabeth/pseuds/marieelizabeth
Summary: Pennelope and Rumarin have to attend a party at the Thalmor Embassy.





	Antics At The Embassy

“Thanks to your wonderful companion, I think we finally found a way to get you into the Thalmor Embassy.” Delphine curtly said while glaring at Rumarin.

“Oh ho! Was that a compliment Delphine? Now you’re making me blush.”

Delphine had expressed concern over Rumarin’s alliance on numerous occasions. It was hard for her to overlook the fact that his tall stature, yellow skin, and pointy ears could mean that he was a Thalmor sympathizer, or possibly even an agent. His close relationship with the Dragonborn also aroused suspicion. Pennelope always adamantly defended him, and made an ultimatum that her partnership with Delphine only existed if Rumarin was also included. Although the ex-blade still had reservations about Rumarin, he was their ticket into Elenwen’s party.

“Rumarin, you’re going to attend the party as Enridur Anaedious, a Thalmor Judiciary from Sentinal. I have it under good authority Elenwen has never met him.” Delphine stated, ignoring Rumarin’s previous comment.

“That’s great, but how do I get in?” Pennelope asked.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan. I wouldn’t leave this entire mission’s success in the hands of this elf.”

Pennelope glared at Delphine. “Yes, I wouldn’t suggest that. I might get to distracted with the food and wine and end up drunkenly fighting with Jarl Sigrud.” Rumarin quipped.

Ignoring both of their reactions, Delphine continued, “You will go as his wife.”

“His - what now?” Pennelope shockingly asked.

“Listen, this is the only way.”

“Isn’t it a problem that she’s an imperial? Aren’t Thalmor all about ‘elven supremacy’? I mean, I guess we can find some clay and make her ears pointy, but I don’t know how to fix her height without using stilts…” Rumarin started to trail off as he realized he was arguing against having Pennelope be his wife, even if it was just for an act. Sure the embarrassment and awkwardness might be too much to bear, but it was worth it if he could have an excuse to hold her hand or place a kiss on her cheek.

“It’s the best we can do. Now, I have arranged a carriage to take you to the embassy. It leaves from Katla’s Farm tomorrow afternoon. Don’t miss it and remember your covers. My insider, Malbourn, will help you once you’re inside.” Delphine nodded and watched the two walk out of the room.

The next day, Rumarin left the inn before Pennelope. He wore the attire Delphine gave him; a white silk shirt with gold floral embroidery along the edges and plain black satin pants. He waited outside on the streets of Solitude for Pennelope to emerge. “We both woke up at the same time? What’s taking so long?” Rumarin thought to himself. Eventually, Pennelope stepped out of the inn.

Pennelope wore a cream white gown with a low neckline. The short sleeves were held around her arms with golden buttons and a matching golden sash tied around her waist. Matching golden arm cuffs with small blue gems adorned her wrists. Her usually braided auburn hair was down and a small brain looped across the edge of her hairline. A dainty golden circlet and matching earrings finished the outfit.

Rumarin was stunned. He had to physically refrain from bulging his eyes and gaping his mouth. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a covert mission. If you show up like that no one will be able to take their eyes off of you. I know I certainly won’t.” Rumarin paled as he realized he said the last part aloud.

Pennelope laughed and said, “Don’t kid yourself Rumarin, we’ll be fine. Besides, I was excited at the opportunity to wear something other than grimey leather and fur armor for once.” Pennelope tried to keep her appearance nonchalant even though she was surprised by his comment. A small blush spread across her cheeks, but luckily her makeup hid the redness. There was no denying that her secret feelings for her companion had been growing the longer they spent time together. She often brushed off her feelings, convinced that her yearning was strictly one-sided. She pushed her thoughts away as the pair walked to the stables and boarded the carriage.

Their act started as soon as they arrived at the embassy. They linked arms and donned smiles as they braved the cold in their elegant, yet thin, attire. An altmer soldier stopped them from entering and politely asked for their invitations.

“You do not recognize me? I am Judiciary Enridur Anaedious The IV, but you may address me as ‘your excellency’...” Rumarin snorted and held his chin higher than usual.

“Here they are! Thank you very much,” Pennelope interrupted. While entering the embassy, she whispered, “Ru, you have to be more inconspicuous, we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

“What’s the fun of that? I want to act as snobby and wealthy as I can.”

Pennelope rolled her eyes as the pair walked through the entrance. Immediately upon entering, they were welcomed by their host. 

“Ah, Enridur Anaedious. It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I have heard much about your accomplishments for the Dominion.” Elenwen stated as she eyed the two of them.

“Yes, I have had great success in torturing the most brutish of criminals. Why just the other day I made a prisoner kiss a rat and then dance to five different bard songs!”

Pennelope secretly jabbed his side and forced a laugh.

“...yes, I see.” Elenwen slowly said. “And you must be his wife. Now tell me, what brought you to this...Skyrim.” She was not successful at hiding her disdain for the province as she sneered out the last word.

Before either of them could answer, a bosmer behind around the corner asked Elenwen about opening up a new casket of wine.

“Yes, yes, that’s fine. I told you to not bother me with such trifling matters.” Elenwen’s annoyance quickly melted as she turned again to her guests, “Please excuse me, we will finish our conversation later. Please enjoy the party.”

Pennelope and Rumarin walked into the grand room. Pennelope immediately noticed all of the important figures and leaders in attendance. She quietly prayed that none of them would ruin their disguise.

“Psst. Over here!” the bosmer behind the counter hissed at them. “Could I interest either of you in a bottle of wine?” He loudly asked. “I’m Delphine’s insider, Malbourn. Make a distraction and I will be able to smuggle you both out of this room and give you your equipment.” he quickly stated under his breath.

As they walked away from the bar, Rumarin whispered, “Leave it to me, dear.” and gave Pennelope a wink.

Creating a distraction was harder than he thought. Rumarin thought his innate clumsiness and annoyance would be enough to cause an uproar at this fancy of a party. He quickly realized he would have to improve his act to get these nobles to make a scene. He tried spilling over a few plates of food, but much to his dismay, a servant would quietly clean it up and the party wouldn’t even skip a beat. He tried interrupting a few jarls in the middle of their conversations to loudly claim something controversial or just downright weird, but they would simply resume their discussion after. Right when he thought his luck ran out, he noticed Erikur drunkenly flirting with an elven servant. 

Rumarin approached Erikur from behind as he sat down in a chair. “How dare you! That is my wife who you are talking about!” Rumarin yelled.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” asked Erikur.

“How dare you speak about my wife in that manner! That is highly inappropriate! She is a married woman!” A crowd started to gather around the table at Rumarin’s accusations. Pennelope saw the opportunity to slip away into the kitchen with Malbourn.

“You said you wish to bed her? I am her husband! How scandalous! How infuriating! How repulsive! How -”

“Erikur! What have you done to upset our esteemed guest?” Elenwen interrupted.

“Howa should I know ya know?” he drunkenly replied.

“Ugh! This man is unbelievable! I thought your parties consisted of only the highest of esteemed guests!” shouted Rumarin.

“I deeply apologize, Erikur will be removed from the premise.” Elenwen answered.

Rumarin huffed in response. “I must go outside to cool down. I am so upset!” As he left the crowd, he ducked behind the counter and followed Pennelope into the kitchen.

Pennelope was in a fit of laughter when they remet. “Ru, that was the best performance ever!”

“Thanks dear, it was all for you.”

Pennelope placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Rumarin reeled from the action and stood in disbelief.

“Come on, Ru! Grab your gear! The party has only just begun!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work since I had nothing to do. I work in government so your taxes literally paid for this. Jk. I'm an unpaid intern :))


End file.
